It Shouldn't Have Happened
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Kim and Bonnie thoughts at Bonnie's and Ron's Wedding. Please Read and Review Thank You


Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

Author's Notes: I really hadn't planned on writing this one shot. All of this will show up in "Solace in the Night", but some people (you know who you are) couldn't wait. So here you go. I didn't want to portray Kim as a bh, bitter yes, but not a bh. What do you think?

Kim's POV

It shouldn't have happened this way. It should be me who is walking done the aisle to say our vows with Ron, instead of sitting in the pews with the guests. It should be me who is being kissed so tenderly, passionately, and wholehearted, instead of my high school rival Bonnie. It should be me who makes his eyes light with fire and laughter. But it isn't me, and it is all my fault.

I took for granted what he offered and was more concerned about my appearance as a world saving teen hero than what was the best thing that will ever happen to me. Ron always said that he had my back, and that wasn't a stitch we couldn't handle together. Yet when I discovered I was pregnant a month after graduation, and there was no question who the father is, I've only been with one man, what did I do? I ran. I didn't tell anybody but Monique and used all my skills to keep from being followed. Not even Wade could track me for very long. Didn't want my image to be tarnished in front of the world, what would they think of being pregnant as a teenager? But then came the best part. After giving birth to two beautiful baby girls, I didn't want to give up the heroine business, so I dropped them off at my parents with a note for Ron and continued to run. So now my little girls call me Aunt Kimmy and they call Bonnie mommie.

I still feel the stares of everybody in the church when the priest asked if there were any objections. Like I could even consider doing that, Bonnie would probably attack me, and I wouldn't stop her if I tried. I hurt Ron worse than anyone had ever done before and she healed him. I don't know how or why she changed, but she did and for Ron's, Katie's and Kathy's sakes I'm glad. My rents told me that after I left, he was lost. Yet he continued to take on missions, because that would be what I wanted, and managed to build something from a lone sidekick who every villain called a buffoon into one of the most efficient group of heroes out there. Ron even managed to convince Shego to join full time. Then when I dropped the role of single fatherhood of newborn twins in his lap, he didn't even blink. Then I show up three years later and expect everything to go back the way it was. But it all had changed, my family still loves me I know, but are they ever disappointed in me. And Ron, well he never calls me KP anymore, how I miss the sound of the two letters.

It shouldn't have happened this way, but it did. And I can only blame myself. Me Kim Possible the girl who can do anything, but figure out her personal life.

Bonnie's POV

It shouldn't have happened this way. After all the things I have done in the past, how can I be up here exchanging marriage vows with Ron? I belittled him, I humiliated him, I even stole from him, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? He should be up here with the one it seemed that fate had decreed was his. He should be spending the rest of his life with her. But it is me and I couldn't be happier.

When I came home for the first time from college, I was depressed. Junior was in jail, the food chain was non-existent at college, I didn't make cheerleading, and the classes were a pain in the ass. The thought of spending an entire weekend with my annoying sisters sent me out looking for a familiar face. After a futile search, I ran into Ron, and I thought I had problems. I had never seen someone who looked so hurt, so lost, so forlorn, yet still trying to do his best. I don't know why, but I just felt like I could offer a shoulder to cry on if he needed one. It took a while , but I finally got him to go to Bueno Nacho and talk. From there, we would talk on the phone at least once a week, he'd call me, I'd call him. Then if one of us were in the neighborhood of the other, we would stop in say hi. I would help out on missions when I could. Then the girls came into our lives and I started to watch Katie and Kathy when he was out on do whatever he could to help others.

Then came last Christmas when Kim came back. I was so scared that everything that Ron and I had built was about to disappear. Kim would never allow me and Ron to stay friends. I was never going to be able to see those little angels that had chipped a hole in the Rockwaller heart. But Ron didn't fall back into being the sidekick. He simply spoke her name, turned around and walked back upstairs. Kim and I talked for a little bit, and then I went up and calmed Ron down. I don't know how or why but we had both found we thought of each other as more than friends. From disdain to friendship to marriage, I can't believe how lucky I am.

It shouldn't have happened this way, but it did. And I thank God for it.


End file.
